Scribbles
by BeatrizV
Summary: Ela, uma amante da rotina e de donuts. Ele, um fissurado por rabiscos. O que acontece quando pessoas, aparentemente diferentes, se cruzam? Seria casualidade? Ou destino?


**Título:** Scribbles.

**Autora:** Beatriz.

**Beta:** Ana Paula Pascuim.

**Sinopse: **Ela, uma amante da rotina e de donuts. Ele, um fissurado por rabiscos. O que acontece quando essas pessoas, aparentemente diferentes, se cruzam? Seria casualidade? Ou destino?

* * *

**Scribbles**

**Capítulo Único.**

Era pouco mais de oitos horas da manhã quando Bella saiu de casa e caminhou sem pressa até onde costumava tomar seu café da manhã.

O céu estava cheio de nuvens e um pouco cinzento, mas, depois de alguns metros andados, Bella lamentou ter colocado uma blusa de mangas compridas, pois, apesar do céu encoberto, o clima estava bastante abafado. Ela arregaçou as mangas até a altura dos cotovelos e continuou a atravessar o parque, desviando dos carrinhos de bebê e das babás que começavam a chegar para mais um dia ao ar livre.

Alguns corredores passaram por ela e Bella pensou que talvez estivesse na hora de voltar a correr, afinal, um pouco de exercício não fazia mal a ninguém e quem sabe a sensação do vento frio batendo em seu rosto quente e suado a ajudasse a se concentrar em como proceder com seu trabalho.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça a fim de espantar os pensamentos sobre seu trabalho. Ela não queria se sentir frustrada, pelo menos não antes de tomar seu café da manhã.

Ela caminhou um pouco mais rápido quando chegou à faixa de pedestres; do outro lado da rua ficava o _Divinus Cafe, _onde Bella fazia seu desjejum todos os dias, religiosamente, e provava o melhor _donut_ que já comera na vida. Bella analisou o espaço onde ficavam as mesas externas do café e sorriu quando percebeu que sua mesa habitual estava desocupada. Caminhou até ela e se sentou, dispensando o _menu_ quando um dos garçons viera lhe atender. Pediu o de sempre e suspirou pesadamente quando seu celular tocou e ela viu quem estava ligando.

— Bom dia, Jessica. – dissera, em vez do tradicional "alô".

— Será um dia ainda melhor se você me disser que tem boas notícias para me dar. – Jessica disse.

Ela suspirou ao invés de responder. Pelo jeito, não escaparia de falar sobre seu trabalho.

Bella era uma escritora; uma escritora de um único livro. Não porque novas ideias não rondassem sua cabeça, mas sim porque estava com um bloqueio criativo, que não a deixava concluir seu segundo romance. Por muitas vezes se sentira frustrada; tentara sentar em frente ao seu notebook e escrever a todo custo, mas, mesmo quando conseguia escrever algo, sentia que nada estava bom o suficiente, que poderia ficar melhor. A verdade era que nada do que escrevia ficava sequer parecido com o que tinha imaginado.

No entanto, Bella percebera que não havia sentido em ficar se forçando a escrever, afinal, do que adiantaria ter um livro _ruim_ publicado? Ela queria ser mais do que uma autora de um sucesso só. Ela queria satisfazer, agradar seus leitores, e se para isso tivesse que se abster de escrever por um tempo, ela faria exatamente isso. Porém, Jessica Stanley – sua editora – não pensava como ela, e a pressionava sempre que tinha oportunidade.

— Eu sinto muito, Jessica, mas não tenho boas noticias.

— Oh Bella, assim você não facilita o meu trabalho. – resmungou.

— Desculpe, mas escrever só para cumprir prazos não facilita o _meu_ trabalho também. – retrucou Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que o garçom trazia seu pedido. — Eu quero leitores satisfeitos, Jess. – bebericou seu café.

— Seus leitores só ficarão satisfeitos se lerem um livro.

— Se lerem um _bom_ livro, você quer dizer. – ressaltou Bella. — Sei que você depende de mim para fazer o seu trabalho, e eu só quero fazer o meu trabalho direito. Tenho certeza que isso facilitará a vida de nós duas. Não me dê mais prazos, Jess, por favor.

— Tudo bem, Bella. Avise-me se algum resquício de inspiração voltar a aparecer. Você sabe que é muito boa no que faz, mesmo sendo uma iniciante. Você tem potencial, Bella. Eu acredito em você.

— Obrigado, Jessica. Até logo.

Bella se sentiu aliviada quando guardou o celular na bolsa, e pôde finalmente tomar o café da manhã que a esperava.

[...]

A apenas três mesas de distância, alguém se concentrava no papel a sua frente. O grafite da lapiseira especial deslizava com facilidade sobre a folha, e seus olhos já não se desviavam do desenho tanto como nas primeiras vezes que a desenhara. Ele já se familiarizara com alguns de seus traços; já se acostumara a fazer a curva especifica da sobrancelha dela, os poucos cachos da ponta do cabelo, a xícara de café em uma das mãos.

Hoje ela parecia aborrecida, chateada, e ele não gostou da ideia de ter que desenhar a pequena ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas. Ele preferia desenhá-la após o café. Ela sempre ficava mais bonita após o desjejum. Suas bochechas ficavam mais rosadas, seus olhos mais brilhantes, e seu sorriso era encantador, embora discreto, sempre que o garçom voltava à sua mesa com seu segundo pedido – donuts.

Ele sorriu ao erguer a cabeça e perceber que o donut já estava sobre a mesa dela, e soltou um riso abafado quando a assistiu quase entrar em sua bolsa à procura do celular. Ele voltou sua atenção para a folha de papel outra vez, enquanto a pessoa a três mesas de distância atendia ao celular.

[...]

— Oi, Alice. – disse Bella, dispensando o "alô" pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora.

— Atrapalhei sua hora sagrada do donut de novo?

— O quê? Como você sabe que... Não existe hora sagrada do donut, Alice! – resmungou Bella.

— Claro que não existe. Você não está no _Divinus Cafe_, o garçom não acabou de levar sua xícara vazia de café, e você não estava prestes a dar a primeira mordida em seu donut do dia quando seu celular tocou.

— Cala a boca! – falou e ouviu a risada da amiga do outro lado da linha. – O que te faz ligar tão cedo?

— Você sabe... Sábado... Denali's... Jasper...

— Pode esquecer, Alice.

— Mas você prometeu, Bella. Você disse que iria da próxima vez que Jasper se apresentasse.

— Eu sei, mas essa "próxima vez" não pode ser sábado.

— E por que não? Você tem um encontro? Quem é ele? Por que não me contou antes?

— Alice, não existe encontro nenhum. Eu... só um minuto, Alice. – Bella pediu quando um garçom se aproximou dela e lhe entregou uma folha amarelada.

Ela pegou a folha e olhou para o que estava nela. Bella franziu o cenho e ergueu os olhos a procura do garçom, mas ele já não estava por perto, então olhou para o papel novamente.

Havia uma mulher desenhada ali.

Ela estava sentada em uma pequena mesa, seus cabelos estavam soltos e, mesmo um pouco bagunçados, os fios pareciam bonitos. A mulher segurava uma xícara em uma das mãos e na outra o celular. Bella levou os olhos até o rosto da mulher no desenho e viu que suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, a testa enrugada, a boca em uma linha tensa, como se estivesse chateada.

Ela correu os olhos pelo desenho todo, parando-os nas pernas compridas da mulher, que se cruzavam na altura dos calcanhares. Como reflexo, Bella descruzou as próprias pernas, esticando-as, e estremeceu ao se dar conta de que a mulher no desenho era _ela_.

Bella olhou ao seu redor, procurando novamente o garçom que lhe entregara a folha de papel, mas ao invés de encontrá-lo, seus olhos se fixaram no homem a três mesas depois da sua.

Havia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele, e Bella pensou tê-lo visto acenar, mas não estava certa quanto a isso.

— Bella? Ainda está aí, Bella? Isabella Swan...

A voz de Alice voltou a soar ao fundo, através do telefone celular, mas Bella não a compreendia; sua atenção permanecia no homem que a encarava. Ela olhou para o desenho pela décima vez e então levantou os olhos, mas o homem não estava mais lá. Ele tinha desaparecido.

Bella respirou fundo e cruzou as pernas novamente. Quem era aquele homem?

* * *

Bella permanecia deitada em sua cama enquanto Alice retirava suas roupas de dentro do armário. Ela tinha esperança de que Bella levantaria da cama e finalmente escolheria uma roupa para sair, no entanto, Bella planejava continuar deitada, ignorando a amiga.

Era sábado, o dia da apresentação da banda de Jasper no Denali's. Bella e Jasper eram amigos desde que ele começara a namorar Alice, há dois anos. Ele era um cara legal, embora Bella não concordasse com o fato de a amiga sustentá-lo na maior parte do tempo.

Jasper queria viver de música, mas por enquanto só tocava em pubs no centro da cidade, e o dinheiro que ganhava a cada show era investido na banda – na compra de novos instrumentos, na gravação de demos, e etc.

Bella, mais do que ninguém, entendia o que era ir atrás de um sonho. Ela mesma passou por alguns perrengues antes de conseguir que alguém acreditasse no que ela escrevia e lhe desse a oportunidade de mostrar a que veio. Mas antes de ganhar dinheiro com o que escrevia, ela trabalhara em tudo o que aparecia, afinal, precisava comer, pagar o aluguel e as contas de casa. Mas Jasper não era assim; para ele ou era a música, ou nada.

— Bella, levanta daí!

— Eu não vou, Alice, já falei. – disse cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços.

— Levanta já daí, Isabella! Jasper está me esperando. Nós temos exatamente uma hora para chegar ao Denali's.

— Vá e diga a ele que lhe desejei um bom show.

— Bella! – gritou Alice, assustando a amiga que permanecia na cama.

Bella se sentou sobre o colchão e encarou Alice.

— Por que você quer tanto que eu vá? – perguntou.

— Porque hoje é uma noite importante para o Jasper. Parece que um produtor vai estar no Denali's, essa pode a grande chance da banda. Jasper é seu amigo, Bella, ele ia gostar de te ver lá, principalmente hoje. – explicou ela, sentando-se na ponta da cama. — É sábado, e eu sei que você ainda não está conseguindo trabalhar, então o que você vai fazer? Ver um filme deprimente na tevê e lamentar por não conseguir escrever? Ou vai simplesmente apagar as luzes e dormir? Hum? Essa não é você, Bella. Nós duas sabemos disso, então levante essa bunda do colchão e vá se arrumar.

Bella encarou Alice e piscou algumas vezes antes de se levantar.

— Tá legal. Você venceu, mas saiba que foi pela sua chatice e não por esse discurso sentimental e fofo. Vou tomar um banho rápido e em uma hora estaremos no Denali's.

Alice sorriu enquanto Bella se dirigia ao banheiro, e separou a roupa que – dentre todas que separara – tinha certeza que ela escolheria.

[...]

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos molhados algumas vezes antes de se dar por satisfeito. Foi até o quarto e pegou a jaqueta e o violão. Na cozinha, se certificou de que tinha fechado o gás, pegou as chaves e trancou a porta atrás de si.

Mais uma vez agradeceu por morar perto de uma estação de metrô, do contrário, não saberia como chegar ao centro da cidade a tempo. Ele comprou seu bilhete com o último trocado que tinha no bolso, passou a catraca, e correu para pegar o trem que já estava na plataforma. Havia alguns bancos vazios, mas preferiu se encostar em uma das portas ao invés de se sentar. Era muito mais fácil observar as pessoas dentro do trem do metrô quando se estava em pé, e ele gostava de fazer isso para que depois pudesse desenhá-las.

O celular vibrou em seu bolso e ele o pegou, dando-se conta de que havia recebido uma mensagem de Lauren. Ela queria saber onde ele estaria essa noite, no entanto, ele sequer cogitou responder a mensagem da garota com quem dividia algumas cervejas, cigarros e a camas às vezes. Ultimamente nenhuma garota o interessava ou chamava a atenção. Nenhuma era bonita o bastante, a não ser aquela que vinha desenhando há algum tempo.

Aquela garota vinha participando de seus sonhos com mais frequência do que ele julgava ser normal. Assim tinha sido na noite passada, e na anterior. Ele sabia que isso era mais que patético, mas não era como se pudesse controlar, ele nem mesmo sabia se queria controlar, e isso era ainda mais ridículo.

A próxima estação foi anunciada e ele se preparou para desembarcar. Andou apressadamente pela plataforma e subiu as escadas rolantes assobiando. Depois de alguns metros, se viu em frente à porta lateral do Denali's – a que dizia "entrada para funcionários".

— Ian acabou de sair do palco, se você demorasse mais um segundo, estaria fora do show esta noite, garoto. Você tem cinco minutos antes de subir ao palco. – avisou-lhe Jenks, assim que o viu entrar no _camarim_ das bandas.

Ele assentiu e se preparou para o trabalho. Tirou o violão da caixa de proteção e checou se estava devidamente afinado; se aproximou do único espelho que havia no camarim coletivo e mexeu no cabelo – agora seco – pela última vez. Então, ouviu Jenks avisar que era a hora dele e se dirigiu para a escada que o levaria ao palco.

[...]

Bella não se lembrava da última vez que estivera em um bar. Quando ainda estava na faculdade, ela e Alice frequentavam os bares próximos à universidade, mas ultimamente Bella vinha se focando apenas no trabalho.

Ela gostava desse tipo de ambiente. Gostava das luzes coloridas que iluminavam parcialmente a escuridão, das conversas ao redor, da música suave saindo dos alto-falantes. Ah, a música, Bella simplesmente adorava a música. Palavras cantadas estavam sempre presentes quando ela se sentava em frente ao seu notebook para escrever. A música a cativava, a inspirava, principalmente aquelas que tinham o poder de transportá-la para um universo paralelo onde só ela e a melodia existiam.

A banda de Jasper tocava no Denali's há um bom tempo, no entanto, Bella nunca os tinha visto tocar ali, e enquanto ela e Alice adentravam o bar, percebeu que o ambiente era um pouco mais calmo do que os que ela já havia visto o amigo se apresentar.

— Procure uma mesa próxima ao palco, eu volto já. – pediu Alice, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Bella assentiu e caminhou pelo espaço do bar, desviando de alguns corpos que se agitavam tentando chegar ao balcão de bebidas. Ela não demorou a encontrar uma mesa próxima ao palco, como Alice pedira, e logo tirou o casaco e o pendurou na cadeira; arriscou pedir uma cerveja para um dos garçons que tentava circular por entre as pessoas, e se recostou a espera do inicio do show.

A música que vinha dos alto-falantes não demorou a cessar; as pessoas começaram a se dirigir para suas mesas e o ambiente ficou mais escuro e calmo. Bella sabia que ainda não era a hora da banda de Jasper tocar, mas estava disposta a aproveitar todas as apresentações da noite.

Para sua surpresa, o garçom voltou rapidamente com sua cerveja. Ela tomou um gole da bebida e ouviu os primeiros acordes de um violão soarem pelo espaço do bar. Bella ergueu os olhos e sorriu inconscientemente quando percebeu quem estava subindo ao palco.

Era _ele_.

O mesmo cara de cabelos avermelhados e revoltos que vira no _Divinus Café_ há alguns dias. A pessoa que havia lhe desenhado.

Bella tomou um segundo gole de sua cerveja, e se acomodou ainda mais em sua cadeira. O som que as cordas do violão produziam era calmo no inicio, e então ganhava uma velocidade gostosa, e voltava para o calmo. A voz dele era rouca e completamente agradável de ser ouvida. Ela fechou os olhos por diversas vezes, se transportando para um universo que só ela conhecia, que só ela podia habitar.

Ouviu algumas pessoas cantando certas músicas, mesmo ela não conhecendo nenhuma delas. Mas somente quando um verdadeiro coro começou – quando o homem sobre o palco tocou a última música do show – Bella se permitiu prestar atenção nas pessoas ao seu redor. A letra da música, porém, a fez se atentar ao que acontecia no palco novamente.

O homem com o violão na mão, cantava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o corpo balançava ligeiramente, e seus olhos estavam presos na garota de cabelos longos e soltos à sua frente.

Bella sabia que em outra circunstância teria desviado o olhar e evitado encará-lo novamente, mas seus olhos se recusavam a desviar dos dele, e seus lábios insistiam em retribuir o sorriso dele, sorriso o qual sequer sabia se se destinava a ela.

Bella bebeu o último gole da sua segunda cerveja ao mesmo tempo em que a música chegava ao fim. _Uma bela musica_, pensou ela enquanto as últimas frases eram cantadas.

[...]

A apresentação de Jasper teve coros em diversas músicas, as pessoas ali pareciam gostar muito da banda, mas embora tivesse tentado, Bella não conseguiu se concentrar em nem mesmo uma música que o amigo tocara. Enquanto Alice cantava, gritava e aplaudia, Bella observava as pessoas no bar.

A _voz_ dele ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos. A música calma ainda rondava sua cabeça. Ela reparara em tudo: em seus dedos dançando nas cordas do violão, na voz rouca que se arrastava a cada nota, nos olhos expressivos demais e, principalmente, em todas as vezes que manteve seus olhos fixos nos dela, como se nada mais existisse, como se ninguém mais estivesse ali.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, Jasper tocou a última música da noite, se despediu e agradeceu a presença de todos. Em pouco tempo ele estava se sentando com Bella e Alice, pedindo uma cerveja a um dos garçons.

— Eu sabia que Alice te convenceria a vir. – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

— Alice e seu jeito chato de ser, convence qualquer um. – declarou Bella, também rindo. — Foi um ótimo show, Jazz. Parabéns.

— Eu falei para ele que seria um show incrível, e que todo aquele nervosismo não era necessário. – disse Alice com animação. — Estou tão orgulhosa de você!

Jasper sorriu para a namorada e a beijou, esquecendo-se completamente da presença de Bella na mesa. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça, desviando o olhar do casal apaixonado a sua frente.

Seus olhos perceberam um movimento em especial à direita do bar. Bella moveu a cabeça nessa direção, se deparando com um homem alto, com a cabeleira calculadamente bagunçada, jaqueta escura e jeans.

Lá estava _ele_.

Bella terminou de tomar a terceira cerveja da noite e se levantou, dando a velha desculpa de que precisava ir ao banheiro para os amigos que permaneciam imersos um no outro.

Ela seguiu o homem até a saída do bar, e se aproximou no momento em que ele tirou um cigarro do maço que trazia no bolso do jeans.

— Foi um ótimo show. – disse ela, parando ao lado dele na calçada.

Ele olhou para a garota muito mais baixa que ele e agradeceu, oferecendo-lhe um cigarro em seguida. Não foi por educação e nem nada do tipo, ele, na verdade, se viu sem saber o que fazer quando percebeu quem estava ao seu lado.

— Eu não fumo. Obrigada. – falou. — Eu não conhecia a última música que você cantou, mas eu adorei. Você quem compôs?

— Não. É de uma banda chamada The Lumineers. Uma banda realmente incrível, por sinal. – respondeu ele, com um sorriso.

Bella o observou acender o cigarro e soltar a primeira lufada de fumaça antes de voltar a falar.

— Eu não conhecia, mas agora provavelmente vou comprar o CD deles, assim que tiver a oportunidade.

Ele ri nervosamente, ganhando um erguer de sobrancelhas da garota ao seu lado.

— Faz muito tempo que não ouço alguém falar que vai comprar um CD. As pessoas normalmente dizem que vão baixar as músicas na internet. – explicou.

— Talvez eu tenha hábitos arcaicos. – Bella deu de ombros, brincando.

— Hábitos arcaicos. – ele ri novamente e coloca o cigarro entre os lábios. — CDs não são tão arcaicos assim.

— Se você tem mais de vinte e cinco anos, não mesmo.

— Talvez eu tenha... você sabe, mais de vinte e cinco anos.

— Claro. – foi a vez dela rir. — Eu realmente gostei do seu show. Vou procurar saber quando são suas próximas apresentações. O que não será muito difícil, já que frequentamos o mesmo Café.

— Oh, você me descobriu. – disse com falsa surpresa.

— Não acho que você estivesse tentando não ser descoberto.

— Realmente não. – concordou, soltando a última lufada de fumaça e jogando o que sobrou do cigarro em uma lixeira próxima. — Nós frequentamos o mesmo Café, não todos os dias, pelo menos não todos os dias a três semanas. – Bella o encarou sem saber o que responder e então ele desvia seus olhos do dela, encarando a rua. — Eu prefiro quando o seu cabelo está solto.

— Oh, hum... Obrigada. – diz ela, tocando o cabelo inconscientemente. — Eu gostei do seu show.

— É, eu acho que você já disse isso essa noite. – diz ele, soltando uma risada abafada.

Bella se perde no sorriso dele por um instante, e seca as mãos – estranhamente suadas – na calça jeans.

— Eu sou, hum... Bella Swan.

— Edward Cullen. – fala, voltando a encarar os olhos dela.

— Seria muito estranho se eu dissesse que quero te beijar? – ela pergunta e imediatamente sente suas bochechas esquentarem.

— Não se você realmente quiser. – responde ele, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Edward toca as bochechas levemente rosadas de Bella e se aproxima vagarosamente. Em um piscar de olhos, Bella tem suas mãos apoiadas no peito dele, enquanto Edward se aproxima cada vez mais.

Ela não precisava responder, seus olhos – fixos nos dele – diziam o que nenhuma palavra diria. Ela queria beijá-lo. Queria sentir os lábios daquele completo estranho sobre os dela, e assim que isso finalmente aconteceu, nenhum dos dois se importou com as pessoas que passavam pela rua. Nada existia, além deles, enquanto seus lábios se tocavam, as línguas brincavam uma com a outra, e lábios inferiores eram mordiscados.

Quando o beijo teve que ser interrompido para que respirassem, e Edward beijou levemente seu pescoço, Bella se pegou pensando que não era daquela forma que tinha imaginado beijar um fumante. Não havia gosto de menta ali, como muitas vezes lera em livros. Tal pensamento a fez ter certeza que as três cervejas que tinha ingerido tinham a deixado levemente bêbada.

— Você quer sair daqui? – perguntou Edward, trazendo Bella para o presente.

— O quê? Para onde?

Edward abriu um largo sorriso e tocou os lábios dela com o seus, se afastando em seguida.

— Seria muito estranho se eu dissesse que quero te levar para o meu apartamento?

* * *

O barulho irritante insistia em incomodar o sono de Bella. Ela já tinha se revirado na cama, se embolado no edredom como um casulo, e até mesmo colocado o travesseiro sobre os ouvidos, mas nada disso adiantara, o barulho persistia.

Ela resmungou, a procura do que estava incomodando seu sono. Ainda de olhos frechados, tateou o ao seu redor até encontrar um relógio e desligá-lo. Bella se aconchegou novamente nos travesseiros, feliz com a ausência de barulho, até sentir que o colchão estava um pouco mais duro que o normal, o edredom mais grosso e o cheiro dos travesseiros definitivamente não era o dela.

Bella abriu os olhos deparando-se com uma porta branca. Olhou para os lados e percebeu uma janela à sua direita, uma mochila sobre uma cadeira e livros empilhados no chão. Olhou para esquerda e viu outra porta, uma pequena escrivaninha com papeis bagunçados e o relógio que havia desligado ainda há pouco.

Olhou para a cama onde estava e percebeu que não havia uma cama propriamente dita, apenas o colchão sobre o piso de madeira. Bella olhou para si mesma e suspirou afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. O que ela tinha feito?

Uma das portas do quarto foi aberta, revelando um homem de cabelos úmidos, camiseta azul marinho e jeans. Bella lutou contra a vontade de resmungar novamente enquanto o que fizera na noite passada voltava à sua cabeça.

Ela tinha dito que queria beijá-lo, mas tinha feito muito mais que isso.

A imagem dos dois entrando em um táxi dançava em sua mente. Eles tinham trocado sorrisos cúmplices durante a viagem, se segurando para manter as mãos para si próprios. Bella não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que se sentira tão bem, que se sentira como uma mulher comum que saia e conhecia um cara qualquer.

Edward, porém, não era um cara qualquer. Ele era aquele que tinha a desenhado no _Divinus Café _e preferia os cabelos dela soltos. O que tinha a levado para o seu apartamento, e se desculpado pela falta de uma cama, pois ainda estava de mudança.

Ele era o cara que tinha beijado cada parte do seu corpo na noite passada, e dito o quanto ela era bonita enquanto seus corpos suados se movimentavam em sincronia. Eles tinham feito amor até ambos os corpos estarem saciados e exaustos, e agora ela o encara com olhos um pouco maiores do que o normal para alguém que tinha acabado de acordar.

— Bom dia? – Edward saudou, em dúvida. — Eu trouxe café da manhã. Não é de onde você está acostumada a comer, mas é tão bom quanto. Você está bem? – questionou franzindo o cenho.

— Sim, eu só... Hum... Bom dia. Acho que preciso de um banho. – disse incoerentemente.

— Okay. Tem toalhas no armário do banheiro. – Edward caminhou até a outra porta do quarto e a abriu, revelando o banheiro anexo.

Bella o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto se enrolava no edredom e levantava da cama/colchão. Ela sabia que estava sendo ridícula, mas não havia a menor possibilidade de caminhar completamente nua até o banheiro.

— Eu estarei na cozinha quando terminar. – ele falou enquanto a assistia pegar as roupas que tinha recolhido do chão e colocado sobre a cadeira.

— Certo. Obrigada. Será que você pode me emprestar uma camiseta? – perguntou ela, com o corpo já dentro do banheiro.

— Claro. Vou deixar em cima da cama.

Bella assentiu agradecida e tropeçou para dentro do pequeno cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si. Edward foi até a cômoda e pegou uma camiseta branca. Ao mesmo tempo em que se virou, Bella abriu a porta do banheiro, lhe lançou um sorriso sem jeito e jogou o edredom no chão do quarto, fechando a porta novamente. Edward riu e colocou a camiseta sobre a cadeira, pegou o edredom e colocou na cama.

Era divertido vê-la tão sem jeito depois de tudo o que tinham feito. Ele ainda se lembrava da sensação dos dedos dela apertando seus ombros, das mãos deslizando pelas suas costas e cabelo, dos pequenos gemidos e ofegos, da expressão dela ao chegar em seu ápice. Ele desejou poder desenhá-la naquele momento, assim como desejou desenhá-la esparramada sobre sua cama, enquanto dormia profundamente.

Acordar com Bella agarrada a ele tinha sido incrível, mas encontrá-la com os membros relaxados e o cabelo para todos os lados do travesseiro, tinha sido uma linda imagem. Uma imagem que ele gostaria de ver outra vez, e retratá-la em um de seus papéis amarelados.

[...]

Edward estava de costas quando Bella entrou na cozinha. Era um cômodo pequeno, com dois armários, um balcão e uma mesa de madeira. Ela estanhou a quantidade de imãs na geladeira, mas logo imaginou que fossem de restaurantes que entregavam a domicilio.

Ele se virou para ela e sorriu. — Estava te esperando para comer. – disse apontando a mesa arrumada para um café da manhã.

Foi impossível para Bella não soltar um risinho ao ver as xícaras sobre a mesa. Hoje, ela tomaria leite com chocolate ao invés do habitual café, não porque Edward não se preocupara em comprar o líquido escuro, mas sim porque seu humor pedia.

Eles se sentaram e Bella percebeu uma caixa em particular, em meio aos pães, queijo e biscoito. Era uma caixa de confeitaria.

— Não me diga que isso é...

— Donuts. – completou Edward. — Eu não me esqueci que você tem uma hora sagrada do Donut.

— O que? Você andou conversando com a Alice?

— Alice? – questionou franzindo o cenho.

— Esquece. Eu só não imaginei que você soubesse da minha paixão por donuts.

— Eu venho te observando há três semanas, Bella. Talvez eu saiba mais do que você imagina.

— E talvez você não saiba. – retrucou.

— Sei que você parou de correr aos sábados há duas semanas, e que são raras as vezes que você dispensa o café e opta pelo leite com chocolate. Pelos menos duas vezes na semana você recebe uma ligação que te deixa com um humor péssimo, mas sempre uma segunda pessoa te liga e te faz sorrir. Eu gosto de te desenhar sempre após a segunda ligação.

— Eu venho passando por problemas no trabalho, e isso está sendo um pouco frustrante. – explicou enquanto partia um pedaço de pão. — Eu escrevo. Sabe, tenho um livro publicado.

— Oh, estou conversando com a autora do mais novo best seller do _The New York Times_?

— Absolutamente não. – riu. – É apenas um romance com leitores fiéis, mas não o suficiente para transformá-lo em best seller.

— E agora você está escrevendo o seu segundo livro?

— Estou tentando. – bebericou seu leite. — Mas o bloqueio criativo me impede de continuar. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Jessica vem me pressionando, e isso não ajuda muito.

— Jessica é a primeira a ligar. – seu tom não era bem de questionamento.

— Isso. Ela é minha editora.

— Não entre na dela. Faça tudo no seu tempo. Se tiver que parar de escrever por um tempo, faça isso. É melhor do que escrever por escrever e publicar algo que não seja tão bom, ou melhor, que o primeiro.

— É exatamente isso que estou tentando fazer. – exclamou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia, e somente Jessica não entendesse.

— Mas caso você sucumba à pressão e o livro fique horrível, eu compro todos eles e o torno um best seller, mesmo sendo péssimo. – prometeu Edward, fazendo-a rir.

— Espero que não esteja tentando me incentivar com esse discurso, porque não vai funcionar. – os dois riram. – Além disso, sei que cantar em pequenos bares da cidade não rende tanto dinheiro assim, e acredito que desenhar pessoas aleatórias também não.

— E voltamos aos meus desenhos...

— Sim. – Bella riu novamente, e colocou as mãos no colo. Ela queria comer seu donut do dia, mas não queria parecer obcecada demais pela rosquinha.

— Eu não ganho dinheiro com os desenhos, e também não desenho pessoas aleatórias. _Nunca_.

— Oh.

— É, "oh". — ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça. — Se você terminou de comer, posso te mostrar o que tenho feito ultimamente.

— Eu... err... acho que terminei. – disse olhando entre a caixa da confeitaria e Edward.

— Coma o seu donut, Bella. Eu vou buscar meu portfólio.

Ela fez o que ele pediu, fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar a Edward onde ficava a confeitaria onde ele tinha comprado a rosquinha. Era simplesmente deliciosa, tão boa quanto a do _Divinus Café_.

Bella foi até a sala de estar quando finalmente terminou seu desjejum. Edward estava sentado sobre o sofá ainda envolto em plástico, o que deixava evidente que era um móvel recém-comprado. Ela se acomodou ao lado dele, e agradeceu quando ele lhe entregou o portfolio.

Ela passou por desenhos de monumentos da cidade, de crianças, senhoras, do parque que ficava entre a casa dela e o café que costumava desjejuar, e até mesmo desenhos de nada em particular. Então, chegou a uma sequência de desenhos de uma mesma pessoa. Uma mulher de cabelos longos e com delicados cachos nas pontas. Às vezes havia um copo de café em sua mão, em outras, o celular. Em alguns desenhos, sua expressão era de puro deleite, em outros, de extrema frustração.

Bella passou por cada um dos desenhos, tocando-os com as pontas dos dedos. Agradeceu mentalmente pelas vezes que tinha se enfiado em uma calça jeans com muito custo, ao invés de sair de moletom velho na rua, no entanto, os fios revoltos de seus cabelos estavam presentes em boa parte das gravuras.

Ela estava plenamente ciente de que Edward a observava com atenção, e gargalhou quando chegou a um dos últimos desenhos.

— Você me desenhou com roupa de ginastica!

— Foi um os primeiros desenhos que eu fiz. Veja, seus traços não estão tão bem feitos, seus lábios estão visivelmente desiguais. – explicou se aproximando um pouco mais.

— Eu estava horrível. – disse ainda rindo, e traçando o desenho com os dedos.

— Discordo. Mas confesso que fiquei tentado a alterar sua aparêcia e soltar seus cabelos no desenho. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que os preferia soltos ontem à noite.

Bella levantou os olhos e encarou os dele. Verdes, brilhantes, felizes.

— Edward...

— Não quero que se sinta envergonhada pelo que aconteceu ontem, Bella.

— Eu não me sinto. – garantiu.

— Venho ensaiando me aproximar de você há alguns dias, como um garotinho ensaia entregar um bombom para a garota mais bonita da sala, e isso é ridículo. Eu deveria ser capaz de me aproximar de uma mulher sem grandes problemas, mas desenhar parece sempre mais fácil para mim do que falar. Eu nunca falo o que eu realmente deveria falar.

— Você parece estar falando a coisa certa agora. – diz ela, aproximando o rosto e tocando seus lábios com os dele. — Seus desenhos são incríveis, assim como a sua voz. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que queria assistir outra apresentação sua ontem à noite.

Edward riu e correspondeu ao beijo, aprofundando-o em seguida. As mãos de Bella se levantaram, passando pelos ombros e pescoço, até se acomodarem no cabelo dele. Ela puxou e massageou o couro cabeludo, apertando-o contra ela quando achava que havia distância demais entre eles. Edward respondia à vontade dela de prontidão, segurando-a perto de si, explorando lábios e pescoço.

— Precisamos parar de copiar um a frase do outro. – disse ele ao se afastarem.

— Por enquanto essa façanha está rendendo bons frutos. – Bella sorriu, encostando a testa na dele, dando-lhe pequenos beijos.

— Acho que tem um celular tocando.

— O quê?

— Tem um celular tocando, Bella. E acho que é o seu.

— Oh. Droga, droga, _droga_! – exclamou se levantando do sofá. Ela podia imaginar quem estava ligando. — Eu vim de bolsa? Cadê a porcaria do meu celular?

Edward a ajudou a procurar o aparelho que tocava sem intervalo. Quando Bella finalmente atendeu, sua expressão formava uma careta.

— Oi, Alice.

Só agora ela tinha se dado conta de que não avisara a amiga de sua saída repentina do Denali's.

— Onde você está, Isabella Swan? Tem noção de quantas vezes eu liguei para o seu celular? Sem contar as vezes que liguei para o seu apartamento! Por que não abre logo a porta? Estou tocando a campainha há horas, não sei como um vizinho não veio reclamar ainda. Bella? Isabella, me responde!

— Estou aqui, Alice. O que está fazendo no meu apartamento? Quer dizer, eu não estou em casa. Eu... hum... Eu dormi fora. – disse lançando um olhar para Edward, que sorriu do outro lado da sala.

— Você o quê?! Oh, meu Deus! _Você dormiu fora_? O que isso significa? Por que estou perguntando o que isso significa? É tão obvio. Quem é ele? Como ele é? Foi bom?

— Alice... Depois nós conversamos. Eu te ligo quando chegar em casa. – disse lançando outro olhar para Edward. — Tchau, Alice.

— Como é? _Não!_ Você precisa me contar essa história, Isab...

Bella desligou o telefone celular antes que Alice pudesse terminar de dizer seu nome, ergueu os olhos e aceitou a mão que Edward lhe estendia. Ele a puxou para perto e a abraçou, beijando sua têmpora.

— Acho que essa é a hora em que eu vou embora.

— Parece que sim.

— Nós vamos voltar a nos ver?

— Sempre que você quiser.

— Amanhã? – perguntou, encarando-o. Os olhos dele permaneciam intensos, _felizes_. Bella tinha certeza que os dela eram um reflexo dos dele.

— No _Divinus Café_?

— Na mesma mesa dessa vez?

— Claro, se eu tiver permissão para levar meus instrumentos de trabalho.

— Você tem. – prometeu ela, beijando-o. — Acho melhor eu ir, antes que Alice ligue outra vez.

— Tudo bem, eu te levo até lá embaixo.

Eles desceram juntos, e se beijaram antes de Bella entrar no táxi que a levaria para casa. Depois de alguns quarteirões percorridos, ela se deu conta de que eles sequer tinham trocado telefones, mas isso não era um problema. Eles se veriam amanhã, e se ela tivesse sorte, depois de amanhã também.

Bella sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso, pouco antes da música soar pelo táxi. Ela rejeitou a ligação e encarou a janela.

Alice costumava enchê-la por conta da sua insistência em manter a rotina, mas Bella adorava a rotina. Ela não se via acordando e não indo tomar café no lugar de sempre, corridas matinais tinham que acontecer aos sábados, e escrever, só depois de uma boa alimentação. Porém, Bella estava agradecida por sua amiga ter praticamente a obrigado a ir ao show de Jasper ao invés de ficar em casa se frustrando por não conseguir escrever.

Bella estava agradecida por ter tido sua rotina quebrada, e por saber que no dia seguinte seu café da manhã não seria solitário. Ela teria uma companhia, e talvez ele poderia até ajudá-la a barrar seu bloquei criativo. Na pior das hipóteses, Bella escreveria um livro terrível, mas até para isso havia solução. _Ele_ prometera comprar todos os livros ruins dela.

Ela sorriu com o pensamento, e encostou a testa no vidro da janela.

[...]

Há alguns metros de onde Bella estava, um homem alto, de cabelos secos e revoltos, camiseta azul marinho e jeans, entrava em uma livraria do centro e pedia o primeiro e – até então – único livro de Isabella Swan. Ao que parecia, a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, acabara de ganhar um novo leitor.

* * *

**N/A:** Hey!

Antes de mais nada, queria agradecer a Ana e a Maria por me ajudarem a transformas a "Fic do desenho" em "Scribbles". Por lerem, opinarem e me incentivarem sempre! _Girls, vocês são demais! 3_

Para aqueles que estão se perguntando, a música tocada pelo Edward é a Ho Hey – The Lumineers. Essa música é incrivelmente gostosa de se ouvir, assim como as demais do álbum "The Lumineers". Super recomendo!

Bem, espero ter agradado aos que leram a fanfic até o fim, e se assim foi, deixem um comentário, afinal são eles que estimulam as autoras a continuar *-*

Beijos, e até a próxima!


End file.
